emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2208 (22nd May 1997)
Plot The normally saintly Kathy is at the end of her tether at the possibility of losing Alice and can do without Linda's comments. Linda of course is unaware of her husband's true state of mind as Biff begins to climb along the edge of the viaduct, before he is talked down by young Andy. When trying to ask Sophie out on a date, Butch overhears Paddy telling Dingle jokes to Roy and Seth while they play cards. Paddy and Mandy head to the Dingle homestead and go up to Mandy's bedroom, unaware of Zak's homemade booze under the bed. Butch and Marlon arrive home, just as Paddy and Mandy have unwittingly caused the corks on the bottles of alcohol to pop, covering them both in the liquor. They confront Paddy and tell Mandy about the cruel jokes and he is thrown out. At the end of a particularly bad day over mysterious phone calls, Frank tries to settle down for the evening until a face from the past appears in the form of Kim. Kim revealed she had paid a lookalike prostitute to drive her car around the village to fool people into thinking she was still there (when in fact she had fled to Mauritius) and that it was her body, not Kim's, that Frank had identified. Kim offers Frank a deal - if he gives her James, she'll clear his name. She reveals to him that she has the power to restart the accusations and tells him that the girl ended up dead somehow. Frank grabs Kim and as he is about to throttle her, he suddenly lets go and collapses to the floor, clutching his left arm as Kim smirks down at him. Frank pleads with Kim to pass him the phone, he offers her everything and says she can take James. Kim passes Frank the phone, but as Frank is about to call for an ambulance he looks up and realises the phone isn't plugged in. Kim taunts Frank, comparing him to a dinosaur, before he completely collapses. As Frank lies on the floor, Kim throws away his remaining pills in the fireplace and uses her compact mirror to check if Frank is breathing, before applying her makeup. Kim leaves the room, unaware that Frank is still alive when he twitches his fingers. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley (uncredited) *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Kim Tate - Claire King *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay Guest cast *Karen Johnson - Annemarie Lawless *Dean Adlington - Patrick Connolly *Stewie Murfin - Daniel Gulliver *Michelle Harriman - Rachel Vipond *Thomas Molyneux - Terence Skelton Notes *First appearance of Kim Tate since 5th February 1997. *This was an hour-long episode. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. Memorable dialogue Kim Tate: "You're a dinosaur, Frank. And you know what happened to them." Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes